Todos nosotros, perdidos
by Xclax
Summary: El guardia sufría cada momento, sintiendo como el metal lo llegaba a atravesar.. Pero el nunca espero ser lo que el es ahora...(Cada capitulo una historia diferente) (Se podrán pedir OCS)
1. Laili (Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 OC)

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE:_**

**_Estoy consciente mente que este OC no fue el primero en ser publicado, pero, la mayoría de personas que me dieron los datos de los OCS no dice la pizzeria en la que el OC trabajara en si, y sin ese dato soy incapaz de poder hacer un capitulo decente._**

**_Se le recomiendo mandarme los datos completos._**

**Laili** era una chica de 15 años normal, sin ninguna diferencia de la gente, aunque, era una de las muchas fanáticas de _Fredbears Family Diner,_ el cual, su personaje favorito por excelencia siempre fue **Foxy,** Como si este tuviera en algo especial, un gran problema cuando este fue cancelado después de un asesinato en literalmente en la entrada de la pizzeria, para luego después re-abrir el restaurante ahora llamado _Freddy Fazbears Pizza_, el cual, lastimosamente solo duro 1 semana para el publico, a eso no le importo a **Laili,** lo que llamo su atención fue la furia al enterarse de que **Foxy** no se encontraba como un espectáculo, mientras ella misma ignoraba cualquier dato importante de la pizzeria, sin embargo, ella sentía un vació, como si algo faltaba, ella misma sabia que era el vació de los viejos tiempos.

Pero no tardo en llegar la pequeña joven a los 15 años, donde la dignidad forma parte importante para definir a una persona, a pesar de estar ella y su familia en un buen estado económico ella quería ganar su propio dinero, probarle a sus padres que ella podia sola, a pesar que sus padres, como unos padres demasiados sobre-protectores no dejaron de hinchar a la pequeña joven de todo tipo de maestrías posibles, ella estaba harta, ella sabia que ella misma podría demostrarle a sus padres que ella era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas por si sola, sin necesidad de sus padres, por lo cual, no tardo en una tarde tomar el periódico de las noticias, en especifico la sección de empleos, una impresión fue grande cuando ella misma vio el anuncio de _Freddy Fazbear Pizza_, una sonrisa se formo en la joven como para tomar el periódico, solo fue cuestión de convencer a su madre, con ese permiso le servia, y después de una media hora de tratar convencerla lo logro, ahi fue cuando la joven se dirigió hacia la pizzeria.

La pizzeria, que, aun estaba en servicio habiendo una fiesta de cumpleaños, como normalmente es paso por la gran horda de niños que no dejaban de alabar a los anomatronicos, hasta que llego a una puerta, en la que estaba escrito en letras negras y grandes "DUEÑO/GERENTE" Eso fue suficiente para la joven como para saber donde preguntar por el empleo, y de hecho, fue muy sencillo, demasiado en realidad, solo fue cuestión de pedirlo, comprobar ser mayor de edad, aunque la joven mintió sobre lo de la edad el dueño se trago la mentira totalmente, se veía mas distraído viendo el gran montón de dinero que estaba contando que prestarle atención a la joven, pero no importaba, ella consiguió lo que quería, el empleo.

Mientras la joven se vestía con el uniforme de la pizzeria, que se le fue entregado por el dueño, recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando ella visitaba _Fredbears Family Diner_ de muy pequeña, ella lo consideraba muy buenos tiempos, realmente buenos, pero la cosa se ponía agria cuando comenzaron los rumores sobre unos asesinatos hacia los guardias, donde los anomatronicos metían a los guardias en un traje de anomatronico, causándole la muerte, aunque, eso debía ser falso, pensaba la joven, aunque ella misma admitió que esos rumores la inquietaban, después de la desaparición del primer guardia de la pizzeria _Freddy Fazbears Pizza Gran-Reopening_ Pero eso no le importo a la joven, el estaba segura que era falso, c¡ganando mas ganas de solo llegar a la pizzeria, cuando se termino de vestir fue con un gran entusiasmo hacia la pizzeria, una gran suerte que la estatura de la nueva guardia se asimilaba a la de una de mayor de edad.

Llegaba la hora del empleo, estaba la guardia sentada en una silla giratoria en un muy mal estado, pero lo suficiente para poder resistir a una persona, apenas cuando empezó la jornada se noto como la electricidad del establecimiento se hacia tenue, mientras que un molesto sonido provenía de la oficina, tal vez no era muy buena idea trabajar en la pizzeria, pero la guardia ignoro esos detalles, para luego apoyarse sobre la silla para dar un tono relajado, mientras que del escritorio se producto una llamada, la guardia se noto molesta, se levanto con un poco de enfado y se acerco al teléfono, donde estaba apunto de tomarlo, justo cuando lo iba a hacer, del teléfono salio una señal, diciendo "PRESIONE PARA MUTEAR" La guardia se vio dudosa, no era un teléfono, era una grabación, aunque, probablemente era solo anuncios de marketing, por lo que la guardia decidió...

_**(¡La moneda del destino ah surtido efecto!)**_

_**Resultados:**_

**_Numero_**

**_Aguila_**

**_Aguila_**

**_Aguila_**

Debía de ser algo importante, pensó la guardia para volver a sentarse en la silla, mientras que la grabación se reproducía por si sola, mientras, que la guardia se entretenía simplemente viendo el ventilador, de tantas maestrías que ella estudio, una de ellas era la mecatronica,y simplemente ver ese ventilador casi funcionando por milagro la desesperaba, casi haciendo que ella misma lo intentara reproducir, por el momento, el mensaje de la grabación no decía nada importante, solo el Marketing de_ Freddy Fazbears Pizza_ como siempre lo hacen todas las compañías, mientras el tipo del teléfono solo mencionaba que los anomatro-

Oh...

La cara de la guardia comenzó a tornarse a una confundida y confusa, mientras se le encogían los hombros mientras la llamada aun avanzaba, apenas cuando la llamada finalizo la guardia termino por tragar saliva de una manera preocupante y asustada,para luego tomar la tablea que estaba en la mesa, con la cual a una vista técnica se podia ver lo maltratada y gastada que estaba, eso lo sabia la propia guardia, su modelo era lo suficientemente viejo y desgastado que esas cosas chupan energía como una sanguijuela con mucha hambre sobre un gordo sudoroso, mientras logro prenderla, mostrando una gran variedad de casillas como cámaras, cada una mostrando un cuarto y pasillo diferente, la guardia tomaba el trabajo como cualquier guardia mientras cambiaba de cámara a cámara, hasta que simplemente, se aburrió de ello y simplemente la apago, dejándolo simplemente en la mesa, mientras suspiraba en aburrimiento.

Poco a poco la guardia comenzaba a distraerse, obviamente le estaban haciendo una broma pesada a la nueva guardia sobre que ella moriría, pero no, no iba a dejar que cayera en una broma tan pesada, aunque, mientras ella pensaba solo un poco, tendría un poco de sentido por lo de los guardias desaparecidos, pero estos pensamientos se volvían mas pequeños, ya que el sueño dominaba poco a poco el cuerpo de la guardia, igual, robots que maten por la noche no tendría sentido... ya que... si fuera a si el dueño ya estaría en la cárcel el mismo dueño... si... debía ser eso... ya que seria algo to-

_*Tun* Tun* *Tun*_

Cerca de la oficina se pudo escuchar un sonido un poco fuerte venir de la izquierda, el cual fue lo suficiente como para que llamara la atención de la guardia, quitando le el sueño que poseía la guardia, después de un movimiento rápido de cabezas, se sentía previamente vigilada, después de un pequeño bostezo miro hacia los lados, fue hacia la puerta derecha, encendió la luz, no había nadie, se dirigió a la puerta izquierda, encendió la lu-

Oh no...

Después de un gran chillido de miedo vio como un anomatronico de una altura preocupante mente grande se posaba viendo a la guardia de una manera escalofriante, la guardia, como primera acción corrió hacia el botón de la puerta, cerrándola en el proceso, mientras que la guardia respiraba de una forma muy agitada, después de que pasaron los segundos, entre movimientos cortados se volvió a acercar hacia la puerta, para con un miedo enorme prender la luz sin abrir la puerta, se vio como la sombra del anomatronico aun se podia ver, la guardia no soporto ver esa imagen, cerrando sus ojos y correr hacia el otro lado para correr, estrellándose contra la pared, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño huyendo de algo.

Pasaron los minutos, incluso horas como para que la guardia volviera a ganar la confianza, abriendo la puerta y encender la luz, a diferencia de la ultima vez el anomatronico de morado no se encontraba allí, la guardia suspiro de una forma aliviada, mientras que sus pies entre temblores avanzaban hacia la tableta tomándola, donde se encontraba un marcador de energía y mostraba la hora, ya eran las 4 AM y ya casi rozando a las 5 AM, después de dar otro suspiro avanzo en el mismo ritmo hacia la silla para sentarse, mientras veía como en el escenario ya no estaba el conejo morado, lo cual era muy obvio, n movimientos rápidos la guardia no dejo tocar cada casilla de una forma desesperada y rápida hasta que su dedo se detuvo en la casilla del pasillo, con dificultad por la culpa de la estética se podia observar la sombra del anomatronico ser iluminada por una lampara que se encontraba arriba de el mismo, se veía aterrador.

La guardia trago saliva, ella lo entendió todo, el anuncio del periódico no era una broma, realmente si ella moría no iba a hacer nada la ley, porque ellos no estan enterados, o tal vez sea una conspiración mas grande, ella desconocía eso, pero, la guardia se puso firme, mirando la energía que ella tenia que quedara, la cual era muy poca a pesar del poco uso de energía que ella dio, ahí fue cuando ella misma veía como quedaba 12%, en un intento de ahorrar energía apago la tableta dejándola en el escritorio y quedarse ella sentada ahí, esperando que nada malo pasara, aun así, ella sentía como ella iba a a morir...

Fue a pesar de unos solos segundos para que ella revisara los lados, solo ella grito, al ver como el conejo morado de metal estaba viéndola por la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, la guardia corrió hacia la puerta izquierda para cerrar la puerta, por mala suerte eso no paso, produciendo un sonido tan raro como confuso, pero, el sonido evitaba que la puerta se cerraba, por varias veces que la guardia apretara el botón de la puerta no pasaba nada, su desesperación subió, mucho mas cuando la mandíbula de **Bonnie** comenzaba a salir de la oscuridad, acercándose mas y mas hacia la guardia, mientras, **Bonnie** abría la mandíbula de una forma amenazadora, apenas, cuando la tragedia iba a ocurrir...

_*PPPPoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm*_

La energía de la pizzeria se agoto en toda su totalidad, remplazando la con el miedo que se podia acomodar, **Bonnie** se retiro de la oficina sin volver a dejar a verse, del lugar apareció otro anomatronico diferente, esta vez por **Freddy,** el cual, reproducio una música, mientras se iluminaba su cabeza produciendo un poco de iluminación, cada segundo que pasaba era como un año en el mismo infierno, la guardia solo se quedo sentada en una esquina, sin poder huir, sus piernas estaban totalmente asustadas, ni ella quería moverse ni su cuerpo quería, apenas cuando se corto la música se encontró un grandioso silencio, la guardia cerro los ojos mientras no podia resistir soltar una sola lagrima, había cometido el peor error de su vida, se escucharon pasos por toda la pizzeria, ella, cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio al oso de metal justo en frente suyo, el oso de metal estuvo a punto de-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*...*Ping* *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yay!_

Se había acabado la jornada, la guardia confusa abrió los ojos para ver como los anomatronicos, con un montón de chispas rodearles se retiraban a sus lugares, la guardia se levanto con dificultad temblando sin parar, mientras avanzaba por la pizzeria acercándose al escenario, mientras presenciaba como los ojos de los anomatronicos miraban a la guardia... Después de volver a su vista normal, todo fue tan raro, la guardia miraba a los 3 anomatronicos con un sentimiento raro, se escucharon las puertas principales de la pizzeria abrirse, y salir de ellas se encontró al dueño de la pizzeria, llamado **Freddy Fazbea**r, o como a todos le llamaban **Fazbear,** el cual, el ya tenia una idea de lo que la guardia diría.

-¿Que piensas hacer? ¿Abandonar el empleo, o pudrirte en la cárcel? No puedes irte, hiciste un contrato- Dijo **Fazbear** convencido de hacer a la guardia seguir trabajando

-¿Sabe que? Seguiré aquí. Dijo la guardia, en una posición firme, mientras aun habían lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

-Siempre han elegido el camino fácil para mi, un milagro que lo lograra, pero sabe que, **¿Fazbear?-** Dijo la guardia para mirar al señor **Fazbear**

-No me dejare matar, no lo pienso hacer, sin primero luchar- Dijo la guardia, para luego irse, para prepararse para mañana.

* * *

><p><em>¡Siganme en DevianArt, subo creaciones que tienen que ver con FNAF o sobre historias nuevas! ¡No te la pierdas!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!<em>**


	2. Rodrigo Caetan (Habo90 OC)

Rodrigo Caetan, O mejor llamado por sus pocos amigos Rodri, en ese momento, le valía mierda todo, el ya no quería problemas de ningún tipo, el ya no quería ver a sus padres, a sus compañeros de escuela, a todos en general, pocas eran las personas que lo comprendían, pocas personas eran sus verdaderos amigos, pero entre ellas, uno sobre salia, el cual, el sabia que era el indicado de poder llamarse un "Verdadero amigo" El lo sabia, un día, se juntaron en una esquina de un restaurante, mientras hablaban de algunas cosas como cualquier persona haría, Rodrigo no dudo en decir lo que el tenia pensado hacer.

Un escape, una forma de quitarse los problemas, ya no llorar de tristeza por las noches, ya no preocuparse por estar solo en las tardes, ya no sentirse alguien mas en las clases, un escape del país, o una parte del país, con alejarse del lugar estaba bien, un lugar nuevo, reiniciar su vida, reiniciarse a si mismo, así actuaba Rodrigo, su amigo se quedo callado al respecto, mientras que se podia ver a simple vista lo mucho que pensaba lo que le decía su amigo, después de unos agotadores segundos, su amigo levanto la mirada dándole una sonrisa, el acepto, ellos 2 re-harían su vida como amigos, como compañeros inseparables, como personas que se apoyarían sin importar que, el amigo de Rodrigo estaba bien económicamente, pero no lo suficiente, necesitaban dinero.

No era una opción pedir dinero a los padres, ellos dudarían y cuando pasara el escape se levantarían sospechas, la única opción era trabajar, Rodrigo había tomado el periódico leyendo párrafo por párrafo, todos los trabajos duraban de empleo muchos meses, eso era malo, se necesitaba un trabajo lo suficiente mente corto pero con el suficiente ingreso para reunir una buena cantidad, entonces su vista se puso en el nuevo anuncio de la nueva y mejorada pizzeria "Freddy Fazbears Pizza Grand-Reopening" Mas de una vez Rodrigo escucho del lugar, el nunca fue por si mismo, pero si escucho varios rumores de guardias que desaparecían, lo que cualquier niño tratando de asustar a alguien haría, Rodrigo se levanto, encontró el trabajo perfecto para su plan de escape a un reinicio de vida.

Pero lo que el no sabia, es que había una posibilidad de que también se le acabase la vida.

...

...

...

Primera noche para el guardia, el cual era Rodrigo, conseguir el trabajo fue fácil, muy fácil, solo contestar unas preguntas, hacer una firma de contrato y listo, el trabajo mas fácil de ingresar del mundo, pensaba el mismo, mientras trataba de acomodarse mejor por la silla fue interrumpido por una llamada que se podia escuchar cerca del escritorio, pero, solo eso, no se veía ningún teléfono, pero aun así se reproducía una grabación, Rodrigo quería mutear la grabación, ya que, la mayoría de veces solo dan la bienvenida de una forma barata y muy cutre, pero el guardia no encontró la forma de mutearlo, ya que ni si quiera el podia ver donde estaba esa tal grabadora, pero no importaba ya, el se limito a ignorarla, apenas cuando se escucho el fuerte saludo que se escuchaba de la grabación el guardia casi se caía del susto, ¿Quien diría que un simple saludo asustaría?

-Puta mierda- Decía al aire, para luego sacar de su propia mochila lo que parecía ser una guitarra de tamaño pequeño.

El guardia ignoraba la grabación, solo se limito a escuchar unas ciertas partes, mientras el se entretenía en poder tocar con algún éxito su guitarra, la cual nunca logro aprender a usar, pero, la oportunidad se mostraba ante el y era imposible de rechazar, por lo que mientras la grabación continuaba el venia probando y experimentando cada cuerda del instrumento, prácticamente improvisando, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo poco a poco el guardia lograba el objetivo, el lo sintió, la sensación de la música surgir de su mente, de su cara salia poco a poco una sonrisa, que nunca fue vista por las peleas de sus padres, entonces el sonr-

"_No hay sistema nuevo sin sus... "Problemillas"_ "

El guardia se detuvo, mientras que se escucho como una cuerda se rompió en el momento en el que guardia dejo de tocar para prestar mas atención a la grabación, con una cara de una gran impresión.

"_Y que te quieran meter en un traje.. ¡Pero hey! ¡La solución es la cabeza Freddy Fazbear! ¡Problema resuelto!_"

La cara del guardia cambio radicalmente, haciendo que este guardara su pequeña guitarra en la gran mochila, mientras que no dejaba de escuchar la grabación, mientras que de la mesa tomo lo que parecía ser una tableta, o al menos eso parecía, Probando un poco de los botones se prendió mostrando la cámara principal del cuarto principal del establecimiento, el escenario, donde mostraba a los 3 anomatronicos en su época de oro, mientras que le guardia miraba confuso esto, ¿Como que metían a gente en un traje? No debía ser tan malo, pensaba el.

Apenas cuando termino la grabación el guardia se quedo en silencio, mientras analizaba bien todo lo que la grabación menciono, mientras miraba con preocupación la tableta, mostrando a los 3 nuevos anomatronicos que presentaba la pizzeria, el guardia había escuchado algo sobre que antes había otros anomatronicos, el guardia veía con confusión, ellos no parecían malvados, un poco tenebrosos en la oscuridad, eso si, pero, no se movían, eso era bueno, pensaba el guardia, una broma de teléfono al novato, la preocupación inundo al guardia mientras volvía a sacar la guitarra, para que su mente fuera invadida por preocupación por la cuerda rota, eso costaría mucho mas dinero, pensaba el guardia mientras suspiraba.

Todo era normal, solo el ruido molesto del ventilador que agobiaba al guardia con el sonido repetitivo, mientras que este intentaba arreglar la guitarra, sin ningún esfuerzo la puso con cuidado a el largo escritorio, mirando el reloj, esperando que la jornada acabara pronto, mientras suspiraba, 2:24 AM y nada interesante, tal vez después de todo hubiera valido mas la pena buscar otro trabajo, pensó el guardia, mientras poco a poco sus ojos se unían para dormirse, el guardia se recostó en la silla que se encontraba junto a la pared, mientras se acomodaba la espalda, y justo por unos momentos unos sonidos se escucharon a la distancia, lo que activo la gran paranoia del guardia, el sonido rompió la postura de descanso para Rodri y quedo dudoso, no era normal que haya sonidos en medio de la noche en una pizzeria, tal vez su mente solo jugaba una broma...

Tal vez ni merecía la pena checar si pasaba algo...

...

...

...

**_(¡La moneda del destino ah surtido efecto!)_**

**_Resultados:_**

**_Numero_**

**_Águila_**

**_Águila_**

**_Águila_**

...

...

Pero igual, era su vida la que estaría en peligro en esa ocasión.

EL guardia se acomodo en la silla mientras acomodaba su sombrero, para luego acercarse a la mesa, donde se encontraba una linterna, que curiosamente se encontraba totalmente pegada a la mesa, no importara el esfuerzo que hacia el guardia para levantar aquella lampara, resultaba inútil, después de varios intentos le guardia cedió para simplemente apretar el botón que colgaba de la lampara, haciendo que esta se encendiera.

Entonces lo vio, no era una broma pesada.

Frente suyo, muy lejos pero a la vez frente suyo, se encontró la adorada anomatronico para los niños. Chica The Chicken, posada en el largo pasillo mientras mostraba la sonrisa que nunca se le borraría de su mente, se quedo allí la anomatronica, sin moverse, ni hablar, sin mostrar una señal de vida dentro de aquel traje femenino de metal, sin ninguna señal, el guardia se quedo anonadado, mientras que su pulgar seguía apretando el botón, mientras le sonido seguía, el guardia no quería perder de vista a esa cosa, pero solo fue un simple parpadeo de ojo que ido el guardia,p ara que luego la lampara se desactivara dando como la linterna dejo de funcionar por unos momentos, fue la desesperación que salio del guardia, tratando volverla a prender, por mucho que apretara el botón de nuevo, no funciono, hasta, que el décimo intento fue el de la victoria.

La anomatronica no se encontró por el pasillo, el guardia se levanto de la impresión, aun apretando el botón de la linterna, mientras que poco a poco sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro agresivamente, tratando de buscar a la anomatronico, obviamente, sin ningún éxito alguno. fue unos momentos, unos simples segundos, para que el guardia se sentara de manera brusca sacando la tableta, apretando de forma aleatoria cada casilla posible, como si se tratara de escribir rápido en un teclado, apenas los dedos del guardia se detuvieron cuando apenas el guardia estuvo en una gran confusión, en ninguna cámara se mostraba donde estaba la anomatronica, apenas el dedo se separo de las casillas para iluminarse, ¿Unas linternas en las cámaras? Pensó el guardia, para luego hacer el mismo proceso pero activando las linternas de las cámaras, hasta que en una de ellas se detuvo el guardia.

La anomatronica se estaba acercando mas y mas...

El guardia trago un poco de saliva, mientras que buscaba a su alrededor de una manera brusca, el casco, el cual era del viejo Freddy Fazbears Pizza, lo tomo justo al lado suyo, el olor que provenía del casco era horrible, olor a sangre seca y moco, sin contar el calor que salia de este, el guarda miraba con asco el casco, estaba dudando si realmente ponérselo, pero unos ruidos lo hicieron preocupar, provenientes del lado izquierdo y derecho, solo fue escuchar y el guardia por instinto metió instantáneamente el casco, con una sensación desagradable y asquerosa, aun así, el guardia fue capa de aguantar el vomito sin vomitarlo.

Se escuchaba como se movían cada vez mas y mas sonidos, hasta que uno de esos sonidos llegaron a escucharse cada vez mas lejos dando un gran alivio al guardia, poco después alargo sus manos para quitarse el casco, su impresión, su esperanza, se perdió tan fácil, al solo ver uno de los ídolos del equipo Fazbear, Toy Bonnie, Asomándose por un lado del guardia mostrando una sonrisa mostrando los ojos salones de plástico que provenían del anomatronico azul claro, mirando por lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, asesina al guardia, cuando, de repente la luz fallo, eso no era normal, al final de la grabación el chico del teléfono menciono de que eso no seria ya un problema.

Un momento, ¿A caso eso antes era un problema? Pensó el guardia en unos momentos, mientras que su terror aumento, cuando la luz se recupero.

No estaba el anomatronico, por mucho que se asomara el guardia no lo encontró, el supuso que se había ido, mientras que se desahogo lo suficiente al dejar caer su cabeza hacia la mesa, mientras que se escapaba un gran aliento agitado y nervioso, mientras, que en su tableta, marcaba de una forma de advertencia parpadeando múltiples veces, con la misma brusquedad y velocidad que antes el guardia volvió a tomar la tableta, la señal provenía de la cámara 11, al ver la casilla se mostraba un marcador de tiempo, el cual, representaba un circulo, el cual, se estaba agotando, mientras, que poco a poco de ella salia lo que parecía ser un muñeco de mascara blanca mostrando unos ojos sin vida de color negro, saliendo de ellos poco a poco una luz blanca.

El guardia no entendió lo que el veía, apenas cuando iba a intentar algo el marcador volvió a 0, Haciendo que la caja de música perdiera su ritmo pacifico y se acelerara de una manera mas extremista, haciendo que la cámara perdiera la señal por si sola, mientras que salia una estática difícil de escuchar, mientras que entre el fondo de todo ese sonido surgieron unos sonidos de pasos acelerados, los ojos del guardia se ladearon para ver el reloj, el cual este marcaba las 5:55 de la mañana, mientras que el sonido de los paso se escuchaban esta vez cerca de el, el fondo del pasillo se iluminaba por los ojos del anomatronico de una forma tenue, mientras este se acercaba de forma violenta, el guardia se levanto de la mesa mientras que de la mochila sacaba su guitarra que nunca aprendió a usar, en el cual estaba sosteniéndola de forma de un bate de forma agresiva, apenas cuando el anomatronico salio de las sombras del pasillo los 2 chocaro-

_*Ping* *Ping* *Ping* *Ping*...*Ping* *Ping* *Ping* ¡Yaay! *Ping*_

...

...

...

_Entre el gran destrozo de la habitación, se veía como una sombra se levantaba dañado y con esfuerzos por levantarse, hubo un ganador, pero la pregunta es..._

_¿Quien fue?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las personas que envíen su OC repetidas mentes (Una vez estando el OC ya enviado) Serán eliminadas o simplemente se le dará baja prioridad, dando la probabilidad de que este sea el ultimo OC subido, dependiendo de la gente si sigue insistiendo re-mandando su OC mas de una vez, este sera eliminado y no se hará episodio, este es solo una advertencia..<strong>_

_**Siguiente OC para el siguiente capitulo: Jose Smith (AlexandraRayma OC)**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**_


	3. Jose Smith (AlexandraRayma OC)

Un error.

Un simple error.

El guardia usaba la tableta para poder activar la caja de música, mientras mantenía su dedo para cargarla se escucharon unos pasos en las ventilaciones, eso fue suficiente para que el guardia, cuyo nombre era Jose Smith bajara la tableta, habían entrado, la anomatronica amarilla se abalanzo hacia el guardia para empujarlo contra la pared, aun así, la anomatronica seguía teniendo su Cupcake pegado a la mano, por unos esfuerzos de quitarse la anomatronica de encima no lo logro, el guardia trato de agarrar la mascara, pero esta fue lanzada en el momento en que el viejo Freddy la pateo con su pie ya dañado, poco a poco los anomatronicos comenzaban a arrastrarlos, a arrastrarlos hacia su propia muerte.

No importaron los forcejeos, las suplicaciones que dio el guardia, los gritos de compasión o por pedir ayuda fueron totalmente inútiles, y incluso, mas emocionantes para los anomatronicos, sin embargo, el guardia no quería aceptar la terrible realidad, el quiso pensar que era una pesadilla, pero la realidad lo aclaro cuando vio las puertas de Parts/Services delante suyo, el anomatronico de conejo azul oscuro, como si se tratase de su casa, abrió la puerta dejando pasar a los demás, para luego, dar una vuelta a la derecha y ver unos trajes de repuesto de los viejos anomatronicos.

La mayoría estaban rotos, inservibles como para matar a alguien, eso lo sabían los anomatronicos, por lo que, entre el gran montón de basura que se encontraba en una esquina se encontró un traje que se había planeado para Fredbears Family Diner nunca utilizado, este, tenia el aspecto de un perro.

El traje estaba casi nuevo, sin contar algunas fallas en las zonas del cuello, El conejo de color azul claro levanto como si se tratara de algo ligero poniendo al traje en una silla, abriéndolo poco a poco, mientras tanto, el guardia intentaba escapar, pero no podia lograr nada, ya que era detenido por el gran Freddy Fazbear y su contra parte Toy, como si se hubieran aliado por matar al guardia, cada momento en el que el Toy desarmaba una parte del traje el guardia rezaba por que la campana lo salvara, apenas, cuando desarmo la mitrad del traje...

Un brusco movimiento lo empujo hacia el traje desarmado, la anomatronica Toy amarilla tomo de los hombros al guardia metiendo presión hacia el traje, mientras los otros Toys acomodaban las piezas, tanto en los pies, tobillos, y demás partes del cuello, sin totalmente ensamblarse, por el momento, no llegaba a mas de un ligero dolor, a una simple incomodidad de raspar un poco la piel, el guardia suspiro de alivio, después de todo, no fue tan malo...

Se equivoco.

El gran viejo Fazbear apretó el tobillo del traje hacia el del guardia, haciendo que el metal que conformaba el traje atravesara la piel, rasgando el hueso y probablemente la articulación, un dolor horrible, digno del grito que dio Jose mientras que el Toy intento lo mismo con el otro tobillo, haciéndolo de una manera menos brusca y fuerte, haciendo que solo fuera un dolor grave, nada mas, pero, momentos después el viejo Fazbear mostró al Toy como se hacia, como si se estuvieran enseñando, como si se tratara de una familia, siendo los viejos los padres y los Toys los hijos, enseñando sus técnicas de matar, mientras que el guardia dejo en pena sus dolores, apenas manteniendo la consciencia, ¿Por que simplemente no se podia morir por el desangrado del tobillo? Ni el lo sabia.

Y así paso la noche, parte por parte, mas sangre salia del cuerpo del guardia, mas metal atravesaba el pecho del guardia atravesando los pulmones de manera brusca, el cuerpo del guardia quedo completamente destrozado y irreconocible, quedando como sobreviviente la bufanda azul que solía llevar el guardia a todos lados, lo que lo definía a el, sin embargo, la victima estaba aun viva, impresionante mente aun vivo, viendo al techo con los ojos saltones, definiendo el rostro de dolor total, mientras que de su boca salia la sangre, que era expulsada por no poder sangrar en ningún sitio mas, el traje estaba totalmente puesto ,excepto por la parte mas importante.

La cabeza. Estaba expuesta en su totalidad, mientras el trataba de dar su ultimo aliento, cuando el conejo de azul oscuro sin rostro apareció enfrente de mi, sosteniendo entre sus manos la cabeza del traje de perro en el que se metió, para luego aplastar su cráneo con el casco, el traje estaba completado, el guardia sintió como su ultima sensación fuera su cráneo aplastarse y romperse, o al menos eso sintió, en el momento exacto el guardia vio todo negro, el había muerto, ¿A caso eso pasaba cuando alguien moría? Jose no lo entendió, no sabia que hacer, el sentía como si estuviese un sueño, pero no era así, realmente el había muerto para nunca volver, o al menos eso pensó, cuando de repente se abrió una luz blanca apareciendo a su lejanía, el estaba en un sitio oscuro, un vació como suelo, donde se mantenía parado.

El lugar era totalmente oscuro pero la luz aun se notaba mucho, el recientemente asesinado sentía una buena sensación al ver la luz, no tardo en avanzar hacia ella, viendo entre imágenes los logros que el había hecho, sus sueños cumplirse y los que no, sus decepciones y sus recuerdos felices, todo en uno, pero no le importo al muerto, el estaba feliz, estar cerca de la luz lo mantenía tranquilo, cuando estaba muy cerca, cuando apenas la luz iluminaba parte de la ropa del guardia el cual estaba manchada de sangre, dio un paso ade-

El guardia sintió un dolor terrible.

Un aguja atravesó el pecho del guardia del lado oscuro, seguido por las manos, tobillos, una fuerza atraía a aquellas agujas atadas a unos hilos, mientras se podia en ver en el fondo a una marioneta, el guardia trato correr hacia la luz, pero la fuerza era molumentalmente mas fuerte, que ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de sostenerse, sintiendo como se alejaba de la luz el guardia sentía pánico, miedo, tristeza y emociones malas, apenas cuando la oscuridad lo envolvió todo el cuerpo, sintió lo mismo, lo mismo cuando fue asesinado, todo negro, sin ninguna luz. El guardia no entendía nada, sentía como el mismo había cerrado los ojos, no se podia mover, ni hablar, ni escuchar, solo sintió como si estuviera dormido, ent-

"_Sistema de prendido: Activado" _

_"Iniciando sistema..." _

_"Espere..." _

_"Completado, sistema completamente funcional." _

_"Bienvenido a la sesión, Doggie" _

Fueron letras en rojas apareciendo delante suya, sin embargo, el guardia no sintió nada, solo, sintió como su cuerpo se movía, como sus parpados se abrían, sin tener la capacidad de poder ver algo, como si estuviera ciego, sin embargo, era una sensación extraña la que sintió el guardia, como si un escalofrió pasara por todo su cuerpo, pero... a la vez no, era un sentimiento muy extraño y difícil donde el guardia no se pudo expresar, pero, entonces su vista se aclaro en su totalidad, se encontró a una oscuridad, pero, no tan oscura, el pudo distinguir el lugar en la oscuridad, como si se tratara de una visión nocturna, el comenzó a comprender, el pasillo era muy familiar, como si lo hubiera visto ant-

Una luz salio del otro lado del pasillo

Ilumino su cara, justo en los ojos, los cuales sintió un ardor totalmente increíble, uno insoportable que retrocedió para frotar sus manos con los ojos, entonces, lo noto, lo noto en todo su esplendor, sus manos, eran de plástico de traje, justo en la zona de la muñeca había metal, una articulación como metal, después de girar su cabeza lo vio con claridad.

Era un anomatronico.

Confuso, miro todo su cuerpo, era totalmente un anomatronico, el no lo creyó, un ataque de pánico lo ataco, el no era un humano, un Endoesqueleto como esqueleto y el plástico del disfraz como piel, sentía como la mano gruesa de plástico tocaba su otra mano, con impresión, sentía el tacto, podia sentir lo que le pasaba, como escuchaba las luces de los conductos prenderse, y como si fuera una discusión, voces con eco sonaban de todas partes, unas diciendo que irían por la derecha, otra decía afirmándolo y el otro decía apunto de atacar, el anomatronico no creía nada de lo que pasaba, como ultima acción, paso su mano subiéndola hasta el cuello, para sentir un hueco en el cuello, donde salían un par de cables, sintiendo un gran dolor.

¿Por que el le pasaba esto?

¿Por que a nadie mas?

Retiro su mano, para dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de ardor, para luego levantar su mirada con dificultad, viendo una oficina, donde lo único que se encontraba era una persona mirando la tableta, escuchándose como una caja era recargada, en un principio, al anomatronico no le importo en lo mas mínimo, cuando su mirada apenas se alejaba, para concentrarse en cosas mas importantes, como para averiguar que le paso, entonces, apenas cuando subió hacia el cuello..

El guardia actual

Tenia el único objeto apreciado para el anomatronico.

El único objeto que lo marcaba como el era antes.

La única cosa por la que enloqueció.

Su bufanda azul, la cual le fue regalado poco antes de que su madre muriera.

El anomatronico no lo soporto, un ataque de furia lo hundió, haciéndolo correr agresivamente por la oficina, en el momento en el que entro saliendo de la oscuridad, entonces e-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...- Se escucho del anomatronico, una respiración agitada, mientras que en su cuello de metal estaba su bufanda.

Toda la oficina se lleno de sangre, no importara donde, el cuerpo, el cual estaba totalmente destrozado y sin vida, había órganos por todo el escritorio, y sangre pegado del anomatronico, los ojos del recién asesino estaban totalmente negros, y un punto blanco en el centro de su pupila, mientras que parecía como el anomatronico respiraba con fuerza, una voz de impresión salio de la oscuridad, saliendo con ella el anomatronico de café oscuro viejo, mientras veía el terrible asesinado, digno de tal muerte dolorosa como la del traje, el dueño actual tendría que limpiar muy bien la oficina.

-Parece que el nuevo se ah lucido- Dijo el oso cafe, con un aspecto viejo y sucio

-Y mira que bien lo logro- Respondió el conejo azul claro nuevo, donde salia de una de las ventilación.

-Yo...Yo...- Respondió el guardia, o mejor dicho, recien anomatronizado

-Tranquilo, chico- Dijo el oso de café nuevo y reluciente, mientras tomaba el hombro del anomatronizado

-Tiene que ser metido en un traje, no mutilarlo- Respondio el conejo azul oscuro, el cual, no tenia rostro ni brazo

-Bienvenido a la familia, Doggie- Respondió el anomatronico café oscuro, mientras veía con una mirada y sonrisa satisfactoria al ver el cuerpo mutilado del nuevo guardia.

Los anomatronicos, tanto como viejos o nuevos, le dijeron algo al nuevo anomatronico...

Que no se preocupara...

Que todo estaba bien...

_Que era bueno matarlos..._

_Que el había comprendido la alegría de la creación..._

_Que todo estaba perfectamente bien..._

_Que el lograria aprender..._

_Que el aprendiera..._

_A ser uno de ellos_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por el momento, hay muchas solicitudes de OCS, por lo que, es probable que su OC tarde en ser publicado. <em>**

**_Siguiente OC: _****_Yvonne Geller (Omegas-s OC)_**


End file.
